


Oh Brother

by melxncholly



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 2 (Video Game), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Blade is emotionally constipated, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Light Angst, Sister-Sister Relationship, but so is sparrow, thats pretty much it, walter just loves her too much to trust blade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melxncholly/pseuds/melxncholly
Summary: Walter had thought he knew everything there was to know about his Queen.Apparently not, he learns, when her mercenary older brother arrives at the castle, called on by none other than Queen Sparrow herself.





	Oh Brother

Walter prided himself on many things about his relationship with his Queen. About the fact that he was the Queen’s right hand man, her closest confidant, best friend, and sometimes, occasionally, her lover. That he knew what to say to get her to laugh, to smile, just slightly so, how to make her stop and take care of herself for once in her life.

 

He believed that she knew she could tell him anything, that he would never judge her, and always be accepting.

 

And he thought he knew everything about her, his Queen, his Sparrow.

 

Apparently not.

 

The man who stood in front of them was… an unwelcome sight. A drunk slightly stumbling in front of her, his  _ Queen _ , and the disrespect that he was surely giving her lit a fire in Walter’s belly. How dare he, did he not know who she was? 

 

But the man was smiling, and Sparrow just looked… sad. And tired. She looked tired more and more these days.

 

“Hello brother.”

 

“Well, well,  _ well _ ,l it  _ looksh _ like me dear baby sistah r’cognizes me! ‘M ‘onered!” The man, her  _ brother _ , gave a mock bow, hands flourishing out. His dark hair was tied back messily, and scars covered what could be considered a handsome face, if he bathed and shaved.

 

And wasn't that a mess in and of itself? She had a brother, technically, a Lord if word got out about it. And here he was, a drunk and angry mess, a clearly  _dangerous_ mess to Walter.

 

And he never knew. Never knew about this man or the relationship he had with the woman Walter loved. That he was closer in relation to the child Walter so desperately wanted to father for. Wasn't that just a kick in the gut.

 

Sparrows brows only furrowed, her hands resting neatly in her lap, and Walter resisted the urge to take them in his, to smooth out the worry lines on her forehead.

 

“Please,  _ Gabriel _ -” and the man cut her off with a sharp hiss, angry creasing on his reddened face.

 

“It’s  _ Blade _ ‘Row! You know that! Th’ whole lot ‘f  _ fuckin’ _ Albion knows that!” He stumbled closer to the throne, and Walter was grateful that Logan was not here to see this. Or anyone else really. Walter took a step in front of Sparrow, hand resting on the hilt of his blade, ready to strike if need be. She laid a hand on his, stopping him, and stood.

 

He knew the name, the face on the wanted posters. The man had slaughtered so many, and Walter knew this. And he was Sparrow's damned flesh and blood. If Walter squinted, he could see the same eyes in Sparrow, in Logan, but far angrier. Eyes that had seen so much hurt, much like Sparrow, but only hardened with hate.

 

“That’s the name of a madman, a murderer. I refuse to see my big brother as one.”

 

He scoffed, and rolled his eyes. Walter's Queen was such a believer in the good of people, it hurt him to know that he brother was not worthy of this.

 

“Oh ‘lease ‘Row! ‘S if ‘u’ve never seen me kill a man ‘fore! ‘M a well known merc!” Blade's reputation was legendary. It was hard to see Blade as anything _but_ a murderer, not as his beloved Queen's brother. “You know s’well as  I that this ain’t no social visit love. You  _ want _ s’methin’ from me!” And he grinned, something low and menacing looking, a finger pointed in her direction.

 

 

Sparrow looked sad. Mournful even. She sat once more, eyes trained on her brother. 

 

“You're right. What I  _ want _  is information. You’re well known. There are bandit camps in the country, attacking my people. If it was anything else, I’d assume these were of the ordinary sort of Bandits, but they’re better formed, they have motives that are unknown. These aren’t just random attacks. I ask of you to infiltrate them, help us stop them. For Albion as well as the crown.”

 

Blade just scoffed, shuffled where he stood.

 

“As if baby sister. I got a reputation t’ up’old!” He stood there quietly, and slowly a smug look grew upon his face. “‘Ough, I  _ could _ be convinced. What would be innit fer me? 'Ows much you'd be willin' t' pay?”

 

Walter would have done anything to wipe that sleazy look off of Blade's face.

 

“Royalties from the crown's own treasury.” And Sparrow, his Sparrow, looked so sad. Blade's smile grew wider on his face, until it fell, replaced with something that looked like shock and a little bit of sadness.

 

“And the love and appreciation of a sister who has missed her brother for far too long.” They were both quiet for a moment, until she spoke again.

 

“I would very much appreciate your help in this. You were always very good at getting information.”

 

Blade looked unusually reflective, his gaze far.

 

“Anythin’ t’ make sure my baby sister had food in her belly. You ‘ere always too  _ nice _ . Too soft fer the things me an’ Rose did. I had ta’ protect you.”

 

He looked down at his feet, and then took a swig from the bottle hanging loosely in his hands. Finishing it in a few short gulps, he let it drop and shatter, and rolling his back he turned from Walter and Sparrow, walking towards the ornate double doors of the throne room.

 

He paused, his hand resting on the one door, and Sparrow sat silently, waiting for what her brother was to do next.

 

“I’d do  _ anythin’ _ fer you ‘Row, ‘nce upon a time. I’ll do this last thing, but that’s it, ya ‘ear me? No more ‘fter this.”

 

Sparrow nodded, emotion heavy in her eyes but blank upon her face.

 

“I understand Gabriel. Thank you.”

 

The man grumbled something that Walter belatedly assumed was, “It’s  _ Blade _ ,” and pushed the door open and stalked out, leaving both Walter and his Queen alone. 

 

Sparrow let out a sigh, her head coming to rest in the palm of her hands as she leaned over and breathed, and Walter let an arm come to rest on her back, soft circles rubbing into her shoulder blades.

 

“Thank you Walter,” She breathed out, and after a few moments stood, leaning heavily into his side.

 

“Anything for you, my Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> i personally have always headcannoned my two heros in f2 as siblings. blade is just slightly older than sparrow, by a few years, and more violent and explosive than how reserved and quiet sparrow is.
> 
> i just wanted to write about them, n their sort of dysfunctional relationship with each other. they love each other but also god do they not know how people Properly interact


End file.
